fixitinpostfandomcom-20200213-history
Devil wears prada
Elisabeth Mahon English 103 28 July 2017 Film: The Devil Wears Prada The Devil Wears Prada is a film based off of the novel written by Lauren Wiesberger. The conflict to the making of this film was the star Ann Hathaway was deemed to be too wholesome for such a role. The novel covers issues of fashion, narcissism, sex, drugs and alcohol abuse. Hathaway got her start in Disney, so instead of being true to the orininal story the producers decided to water it down to make the role more suitable to the actress. The story is still complete and the integrity of each character is still intact. A solution to keep those who have read the novel as well as the general public happy would have picked a more suitable actress so that the whole premis of the story could be intact. My vision of what makes a film appealing are the dark parts of life, who isn’t intrigued my sex, drugs, alcohol and in a lot of cases rock and roll. So by making the film more PG you are limiting the audience as well as the drama, and don’t we all like to escape in film for the drama? Had the director and producer gone with an actress with a less wholesome image then it would leave the way they developed the plot of the story more open ended and would have a wider audience demographic which ultimately would lead to a bigger box office hit and a bigger pay day. Where as only women and young adolescent women seem to be the target for the film created if you had a slightly darker aspect it might have appealed to some men or guys that would be willing to see it on a date etc. There are so many ways I could see this film going had they not limited themselves to a certain audience by picking an actress whose reputation they did not want to tarnish. In my opinion I would think most actors would like to branch out instead of being type casted and be know for having a wide range or abilities in roles. I am sure Hathaway would have done a great job in any direcetion the film decided to go and not cared too much about her image as long as she is still seen as a good actress. Elisabeth Mahon Film: How To Train Your Dragon 2 I noticed recently amongst children’s movies, How To Train Your Dragon 2 in particular that they have become very sad. I am an adult and found that in this movie when the father is killed in front of the son trying to save him that it made me very sad. If I had this reaction I can only imagine the way a child would feel. I have noticed in most kids movies these days that there is a lot of sad parts or depressing moments. It made me wonder why the people who create these films would want children to be sad. Especially films geared towards a very young audience. Shouldn’t they only be focused on the happier things in life, they have plenty of time to discover that the world is a rough place as they get older. A solution to this woud to quit being lazy and to really develop a strong plot, to ask is there any other way to get an emotion across without making little kids cry and let their parents deal with the aftermath of explaining it is just a movie he is not really dead. I would like to know what is the purpose even of dragging the story in that direction because from what I can tell there is no real purpose, there are many ways that you can make a point or convey an emotion without it getting completely depressing, especially in something meant for a young audience. There minds to not compute in the sameway as adults, in some cases for some kids it might temporarily scar them. It takes years to develop scripts or to make a story come to life, so there is definitely time to work out the kinks or fill in the blanks without taking a short cut that an adult can understand, but a child will adhere to in a different way.